Darbs and Double-Crossers
by Arabian3332
Summary: 1920's AU. People with remarkable powers are fighting crime in New York. At least, that's what the rumors say. Can these individuals maintain ordinary lives while concealing extraordinary abilties and seeking justice?


xXxXxXxXx

Claire Bennett walked down the dim street, electric street lamps barely lightening her path. Her grey dress swung as she walked, fringe brushing just under her knees. She adjusted the stylish cloche on her head, walking faster. She found the shop she was looking for: Gray's Clocks and Repair. She entered, taking in the cluttered but comfortable space. The man at the counter was working on a pocket watch, a magnifying lens swung in front of his glasses.

Claire made her way to the counter. "Hello."

The man looked up, startled. He apparently hadn't heard her come in. "How may I help you?"

Claire smiled, turning up the Southern charm. "My name's Claire. I was told I was meeting a man here? A Mr. Sylar?"

The man removed his glasses, the barest hint of a smile gracing his face. "Right this way, miss." He stood, leading her into the back of the shop. "I'm glad you received the summons," he said casually. "We weren't sure if you would, or if you'd respond if you did."

Claire faced him, surprise on her face. "We?"

xXxXxXxXx

He led her down a flight of stairs, pausing to turn to the left and feeling the wooden panels, touching a switch. The paneling swung open, revealing a door. He pulled out a key, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

Claire followed him inside. A variety of people sat around a table, some arguing, some smiling, and some laughing. The man the shop quieted them when he raised a hand. "We have a new recruit. Our outreach has been successful."

Claire waved, feeling a bit shy. "I'm Claire Bennett. I found your message, and I came."

A dark-haired man in a fedora took a drag from his cigar. "I see our message in the paper is helping. Where you from, doll?"

Claire straightened. "Texas."

"I've gotta give you some credit, Pete. I thought you were gonna be a flat tire, but you've got some ideas."

A handsome man with slightly longer brunette hair sighed, folding his arms. "How many times are we gonna go over this, Nate? I know you have a beef with me, but let's take care of it later. Not at a meeting."

"Meeting?"

The man, Nate, apparently, smiled charmingly. "Grab a seat, doll. We're about to get started."

As soon as she was seated, his demeanor changed. "Alright, everyone. We're going to have to be a little more subtle. If we're not more careful, the copper's are gonna make us. They're already getting suspicious. One asked me about my thoughts on the apparent vigilantes fighting crime in this city."

A blonde woman to Claire's left rolled her eyes. "I can bump him off, if you'd like. It won't be hard."

"No, Jessica," The man they called Pete said. "We're not around to kill people. We formed this group to save people. To save New York!"

Jessica sneered. "I understand. I forgot you were so self-righteous, Peter."

Peter sighed. "We need to change up the patrol schedule. It's getting too predictable."

An Indian man played with the hat in his hands. "I will get right to it. Can we meet again in two days to iron it out?"

"Of course, Mohinder," Nate said. "And remember, Matt and Gabriel are on patrol tonight."

Claire lifted her hand a bit. "Excuse me, but what exactly do you do here?"

Peter glanced at Nate. "You didn't tell her, Nathan?"

Nathan looked put off. "The ad had to be vague enough not to be caught. Claire, _we're_ the New York Heroes. We use our powers to save the city, or at least fight crime."

"Powers? You can heal too?"

Peter shook his head. "We're all different. I can copy other's powers by being near them. Nathan can fly. Jessica has super-strength. Matt can read minds. That's just the beginning."

Claire blinked. "That's...gobsmacking."

Peter grinned at her. "You'll fit right in, Claire. So healing, huh? How's it work?"

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Anyone have a revolver?"

Matt pulled one out of his coat, handing it to her.

"Can I use a few bullets?"

Looking a bit nervous, he nodded in consent. Claire stood, handing Peter her coat and removing her cloche, letting her blonde curls tumble down. She backed away from the table a few steps, then stopped. Before anyone could react, she lifted the gun up and fired all six rounds into her chest.

Everyone at the table gasped, shocked, and Peter even exclaimed aloud. They watched in wonder as she kept standing, and the bloodstains on the fabric of her dress stopped growing. A few seconds later, six metallic _clinks_ sounded as the bullets fell from her body to the floor. Everyone was silent.

Calmly, she handed Matt back his gun and took back her coat and hat, carefully holding the blonde locks up under the cliche and fastening the coat to cover the now-bloodstained dress she wore. "Like that."

Mohinder was the first to find his words. "I'll pencil you into the schedule, if that's swell with you?"

Claire nodded. "I'd like to be of use. I can't _do_ anything else with this power, really."

Nathan recovered next. "If we're all in agreement, I'd like to adjourn this meeting and let Matt and Gabriel start their patrol."

There were no naysayers, so the meeting ended and the people milled about, leaving in small groups so as not to arouse suspicions about so many people leaving a clock shop at once. Claire hung back to speak to Peter. "So how'd this whole thing get started?"

Peter gave her a small smile. "Isaac Mendez. He can paint the future. He found us all, showed us paintings of what was to come. We banded together to change things. So far, it's worked."

"Which one is he?"

"He's not here tonight. He's...a bit odd. Paints with some help."

"Like...giggle water?"

"Yeah. He needs to have quite the edge to paint the future. Or at least, he claims so."

"You don't believe him?"

Peter paused. "Well, I once drew the future after seeming him and I hadn't had a drop."

Claire sighed. "So you think he might just be a rummy?"

"Maybe. It's hard to tell. It works for him. His dame's trying to get him to quit. Says that coffin varnish'll kill him."

"She could be right." Claire noticed there were only five people left: herself, Peter, Nathan, Matt, and the man from the shop. Matt was talking with him, calling him Gabriel. She straightened her hat. "I should get going."

"I can walk you," Peter offered. "Just to be safe. It's well after dark."

Claire smiled at him. "Why not?"

He held out an arm and she took it. They headed up the stairs and out of the shop, leaving Nathan, Matt and Gabriel behind. "What's between you and Nathan?" Claire inquired. "There's a beef there; I get that much. But why?"

Peter sighed, pulling his hat down further on his head. "He's the mayor of the city. Also my brother. He feels I'm not doing enough with my life, like I'm some sort of dewdropper."

"You seem like anything but," Claire commented. "From what I've seen, you're motivated and dedicated to your cause."

"It's helping people. It's something important. I wish Nathan saw it the way I did, but we have our differences. Especially after our father's death."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a while ago," Peter said, but his smile was sad. "Mother's still taking it hard, but she's getting better. What about you? Parents?"

"In Texas. My father is traveling a lot, but mother's home with my younger brother Lyle. He's only thirteen."

Peter seemed to hesitate. "I'm sorry if this oversteps, but how old are you?"

Claire smiled. "Not overstepping. I'm nineteen. You?"

"Twenty-three. Nathan loves to remind me I'm so much younger than him; it gets on my nerves. It's only by seven years, y'know, but the way he talks you'd think it was a decade or two."

Claire laughed lightly. "Yes. Lyle can't wait to grow older, but calls me an old maid."

Peter grinned. "Nathan calls me the family bachelor. He used to own the title until he married Heidi eight years ago. My mother's apparently worried and started to meddle."

"Meddle?"

"She thinks it a good idea to try to set me up with every doll she and her friends know. I don't think it's right; if I was meant to meet someone, I'd meet her on my own, right?"

"I'd think so if I was in your place."

They were standing on the stoop of her building now. Claire smiled at him one last time. "I'll see you in two days at the meeting?"

Peter nodded. "At nine o'clock sharp. Goodbye, Claire."

"Goodbye, Peter."

xXxXxXxXx

 **I hope you enjoyed it. This little bit was inspired by me listening to the _Chicago_ soundtrack while trying to write. In this, Claire's not Nathan's daughter, and I took a bit of artistic liberty with everyone's ages. I'm uncertain if I should continue this, as it's my first story for Heroes, and an AU at that, but it could be. Please tell me what you think of it; it would be much appreciated.**


End file.
